


Portrait of the Vampire

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spooky killer is stalking King Harbor. Could the Riptide Detective Agency be up against a real live (or possibly undead) vampire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of the Vampire

Murray Bozinsky hurried homewards along the beach, stumbling occasionally over a rock or piece of driftwood. _'I really should keep a better check on the time,'_ he thought ruefully, tripping again. He'd intended to be home hours ago but he'd become caught up in the intricacies of the device he was testing. Now it was nearly dark.

He smiled to himself, thinking of the afternoon's test, and patted the camera that hung around his neck. It incorporated a special lens and microchip he'd developed, enabling it to take photographs interpretable by computer. _'I can't wait to get today's shots from the Comp-u-cam downloaded and see what Roboz can do with them,'_ he mused.

The lights on the pier winked into life as he approached and Murray shivered slightly, feeling the chill in the air.

He was halfway up the steps when a scream rang out, stopping him in his tracks. It came from the direction of the amusement arcade. "Who's there?" Murray yelled, adrenaline coursing through his body. He ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

A dark figure was crouched near the doorway of the arcade, and Murray hurried towards it. "Who are you?" he called breathlessly. As he watched, the figure straightened abruptly. Murray caught a glimpse of a white face, broad shoulders and a pointed collar, and instinctively he raised the camera, clicking the shutter frantically. As he watched, the shadows seemed to swirl around the person like a dark-colored cloak, and then suddenly, there was nothing there but the night. Murray dropped the camera in disbelief, yelping as it bounced against his breastbone, tight on its lanyard.

"Help!" A weak cry reclaimed his attention, and Murray realized the vanishing figure had been bending over another person. He started to run again.

"Amber!" Murray recognized one of the Contessa's crew, and dropped to his knees beside her. The blonde girl was shaking, scrunched back against the wall of the arcade, eyes wide and staring with terror.

"M - Murray," she stammered. "Murray, he - he wanted - he said - drink my blood."

As Murray reached out to her, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

*

"A vampire?" Nick and Cody repeated in unison, looking at each other then back at their third partner. Murray Bozinsky stood, hands on his hips, arms akimbo, in front of Lieutenant Quinlan's desk.

The lieutenant leaned back in his chair and swung his feet up onto the desk. "Your friend Bozinsky here been drinking?" he asked, looking from Cody to Nick.

"Quinlan, this is serious!" Murray interrupted. "A young woman's been attacked, and the man who did it wanted to drink her blood." He paused and looked at his partners, then back at Quinlan, and continued more quietly. "I saw him myself. He was there and then he - he disappeared."

Nick and Cody exchanged another look, and Nick sighed. "Murray, were you watching the Creature Feature again? You know that - "

"No, Nick, I - "

"Save it, ladies." Quinlan swung his feet to the floor with a bang and stood up abruptly. "Normally, you three come in here talking about vampires, I'd lock you up for a month just for the hell of it." He regarded them through narrowed eyes. "Thing is, right now there's two dead bodies in my morgue, drained of blood, with fang marks on their necks. Bozinsky, I think you interrupted Dracula before he got to number three."

"Quinlan, you don't really believe it's a - a vampire, do you?" Cody asked, looking thunderstruck.

"No Allen, I don't believe it's a fucking vampire any more than I believe you're a PI. Now get your asses out of my office before I jail 'em for you."

*

"The legend of Nosferatu has been around for centuries," Murray said, leaning forward from the rear of the Jimmy.

Nick shot him a skeptical look. "Nosferwhat?"

"Nosferatu, Nick. Vampires. Quinlan said the bodies were drained of blood. That's not an easy thing to do, drain all the blood out of a body."

"Maybe so." Cody joined in. "But Murray, that doesn't mean Count Dracula's taken up residence in King Harbor, right?"

"Not Count Dracula exactly." Murray giggled. "Documented cases of vampirism are rare, Cody, but twelve years ago now, in Haiti, there was a girl who lived on the blood of chickens." He began to explain the ramifications of a diet of blood.

"You had to ask," Nick muttered, glaring at Cody.

Cody shrugged and glanced at Nick. "Let's just see what Amber's got to say, huh?" he responded as he pulled into the parking lot in front of the hospital.

Amber, clad in a blue hospital gown, was sitting up in bed when they entered her room. She looked pale and wan, but her face lit up when she saw them. "Murray! Oh, and Nick and Cody! Thank you for coming." A bruise was purpling her cheek, and a large flesh-colored dressing was taped to her neck.

"How are you feeling, Amber?" Murray hurried to her bedside, closely followed by his partners.

"Well, you know, kinda scared." She gave them a small smile. "Kinda scared and kinda lucky at the same time."

"I bet you are," Nick said sympathetically. "Amber, what can you tell us about the guy who did this to you? We're gonna nail him, don't you worry about that."

"He was..." Amber looked down, biting her lip. "He was really tall. Wearing all black, and a sort of...cloak-thing. I tried to run, but he chased after me - " Her voice rose anxiously.

"Take it easy," Cody said soothingly, crossing to the other side of the bed. He took the frightened girl's hand. "You're safe now, Amber."

She took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Thanks," she whispered. "It was - he grabbed me. I thought - I thought - but then he said 'Be still, little girl. I want your blood.' He pushed me on the ground and - something stabbed my neck - I screamed and then Murray came!"

"You're doing great," Cody reassured her, patting her hand.

"Did you see what he looked like at all?" Murray asked hopefully.

"Not really. He was very tall, and - and wearing all black, like I said. His face looked weird - I wonder if he had some kind of mask on?" She looked up at Cody, then turned her gaze to Murray. "It was so white... really freaky."

"Where did you see him first?" Nick stepped forward to stand next to Murray, looking down at the girl on the bed.

"I was by the arcade." Amber shivered. "I heard a squeaking noise, like a rat or something, and I turned around and - and when I turned back he was standing there, right in front of me." Her eyes filled with tears. "Please find him. Please find him and stop him."

"We will, Amber." Cody nodded reassuringly, and laid her hand gently on the covers. "You concentrate on resting, okay? And don't worry."

"Thanks." She summoned a wan smile. "I guess it won't seem so scary in the morning."

*

Cody picked up a cigarette butt in his latex-gloved hand, and dropped it in the plastic bad he carried. He straightened up. "Murray, I really don't think this is getting us very far."

Murray, on his knees with a magnifying glass next to the door to the arcade, flapped a hand at his partner without looking up. "Trust me, Cody. He was right here. Collecting everything in the vicinity is the only way to ensure we don't miss a vital piece of evidence."

"If the vital piece of evidence you're after's a bottle cap, Boz, chances are I got it." Nick, squatting by the railing, dropped something into his plastic bag that landed with a metallic 'chink'. He stood up and stretched, grimacing. "Honestly, Murray, all this junk is telling us is that we need more trash cans on Pier 56."

"Well, you know, Nick, that's interesting you should say that." Murray sat back on his heels and looked around at his partners. "I've been thinking we could bring that up at the next Residents' Association - "

"Murray!" Nick and Cody interrupted in unison.

Nick crossed to stand next to Cody, who said, "Come on, Murray. What we need to do is identify this guy, right? You got a look at him and so did Amber. Whaddaya say we go inside and see if you can work up a picture of him on the computer?"

"A picture on the computer?" Murray looked thunderstruck. "Cody, that's it! I don't know how I forgot!" He leapt to his feet. "The Comp-u-cam! This is so boss! Come on, guys!"

Nick and Cody stared, open mouthed, after the retreating back of their partner. "What the hell?" Nick asked.

"Only one way to find out, I guess." Cody slung an arm around Nick's shoulders. "Come on, pal. Don't forget your vital evidence."

"Yeah." Nick looked at his plastic bag skeptically. "Won't let it out of my sight."

Back on the Riptide, they found Murray ensconced in front of his computer, Roboz at his side. He wore an excited grin. The Comp-u-cam lay on the desk, cover open, wires protruding from its innards and snaking to the orange robot's claws.

"What's all this, Murray?" Cody asked, handing his plastic bag to Nick and leaning over to look at the screen. He blinked in confusion at the green numbers scrolling over the display.

"I was testing the Comp-u-cam on the beach today," Murray said, turning to Cody. "When I saw the guy, I grabbed it and took some pictures of him!"

"Pictures? That's great, Murray!" Cody said enthusiastically. He looked dubiously at the computer monitor. "So what's this for, Boz? Won't you need to develop them?"

Nick stepped closer, and put the two plastic bags on the desk. "They don't need developing, right, Murray?" he said. "Isn't the Comp-u-cam your new invention that puts the pictures straight into the computer?"

"That's exactly right, Nick." Murray nodded slowly, a satisfied smile on his face. "All we have to do is wait for the Roboz to download the information from the camera, and then the computer will analyze the pictures. I expect it will give us a clear picture - the test results to date have been pretty amazing, if I do say so myself."

As Nick and Cody watched, the green numbers on the screen rolled to a stop. The display went black, flashed once, and then a picture in shades of gray slowly appeared.

"Hey!" Cody blinked at it and grabbed Murray's shoulder. "That's the beach, Boz! Wow!"

"It sure is." Nick smirked. The picture was grainy and pixellated to the human eye, but he could see clearly enough to recognize the girl in the foreground. "Amber was on the beach this afternoon too, huh?"

"Oh!" Murray went bright red. "Well, sure - uh - she said she didn't mind being part of the experiment - "

Cody chuckled. "I'm sure she didn't, Murray. Anyhow, this isn't getting us closer to finding the guy who attacked her, right? Where's the pictures from tonight?"

"Right!" Murray sat up straight. "Tonight. Let's see - " he punched some keys on the keyboard. "It should be about here..." The beach scene disappeared and in its place the monitor displayed a cloudy gray swirl. Murray leaned forward, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Strange! I don't know what this is." He pushed some more keys, but the display didn't change. "Roboz! Image analysis mode."

The Roboz's head turned towards Murray with a whir, eyes lighting up, and in orange letters its screen proclaimed IMAGE ANALYSIS MODE. The monitor on the desk flickered, and the gray swirl was replaced by scrolling green numbers.

*

Cody woke up with a start, cold, stiff and uncomfortable. He looked around him and realized he'd fallen asleep on the bench seat in the salon, half-lying on Nick, curled up in the corner behind him. His arm was around Cody's chest, and his even breathing was hot on the back of Cody's neck. Cody shifted slowly, aiming to detangle himself without waking Nick.

"Cody?" Despite his careful movements, Nick was awake in an instant, his arm tightening around Cody's chest. Cody felt him tense.

"It's okay, Nick." Cody swung his feet to the floor and turned to face his partner. He reached an arm around Nick and pulled him close, feeling him relax again as he recognized his surroundings.

"Long night," Nick muttered against Cody's neck. "What time is it anyhow?"

Cody yawned and freed an arm, looking at his watch. "It's three a.m."

Nick sat up. "Better go see if Murray's still up," he said, blinking. His eyes were heavy with fatigue. "I'm guessing tomorrow's gonna be a busy day."

Murray was where they'd left him, poring over the keyboard and pages of notes. "Oh, hey guys," he said distractedly.

"Find anything, Murray?" Nick yawned and stretched.

"What? Oh, no, it doesn't make any sense," Murray said, strain in his voice. "The Comp-u-cam worked perfectly all afternoon! It works perfectly now. And yet, every picture I took on the pier tonight is completely over-exposed! There's only one possible explanation!"

"What's that, Murray?" Cody rested a reassuring hand on his friend's back.

Murray turned in consternation. "I've ruled out equipment failure," he said, brown eyes wide. "The only thing I can come up with is - " he swallowed hard, hesitating.

"What, Murray?" Rubbing his eyes, Nick stepped forward to stand next to Cody, looking down at their partner.

"A real vampire!" Murray blurted. His voice rose sharply. "A real vampire, right here in King Harbor!"

Nick opened his mouth and shut it again. He looked at Cody. Cody looked back at him, confusion and surprise chasing the sleepy look from his eyes. He shrugged, and Nick turned back to Murray. "There's no such thing as vampires, Murray," he said slowly.

"I've never been sure about that, Nick." Murray shook his head, leaning forward intently. "I mean, Dracula, that's a story, pure and simple. Not likely to be a grain of fact in it. But every culture has a vampire legend of some sort. Just off the top of my head, in fact, there's upiri, incubi, nosferatu, and even gods and goddesses - the Indian goddess Kali just for a start! You don't get a legend as widespread as that without some sort of basis in fact. For heaven's sake, vampire legends are more widespread than Christianity!"

"More - " Nick stopped. "Murray, this is the eighties, you know? Not the eighteen hundreds. I'm telling you, whatever attacked Amber tonight, it wasn't a vampire, all right? It was a person, and we're gonna figure out who it is."

Murray took a deep breath and looked at Nick, brown eyes doubtful. "Maybe you're right." He looked back at the computer screen and then at the Comp-u-cam, now in pieces on the desk. "It just doesn't make any sense. I'm afraid - "

"Murray," Cody said encouragingly, patting his shoulder, "Nick's right. Come on, why don't you get some sleep. In the morning we'll go talk to Amber again, and between the two of you we'll get an identikit drawn up."

"You're right, Cody." Murray nodded and took a deep breath. He offered his partners a weak smile. "I'm sorry, guys. I guess I got a little carried away..."

"Don't worry about it, Boz." Nick yawned again. "Go to bed, man. Nothing makes sense at three in the morning."

Murray got up from the desk, heading towards his narrow cot on the far side of the room. "I am tired," he admitted. "Maybe I missed something." He stopped and looked doubtfully back at the equipment on the desk. "In fact, perhaps I should run the polarizing software again - "

"Murray!" Nick and Cody spoke together. "Bed!"

Grinning ruefully, Murray nodded. "You're right. I'm too tired to do it properly," he agreed. "I'll set my alarm and get up early - Roboz! Alarm clock."

_Roboz is an alarm clock?_ Nick raised his eyebrows at Cody.

Cody shrugged, gesturing at the orange robot. _Sure looks like it._ He turned and headed out of the room.

Nick looked where Cody had pointed and saw Roboz's display: WHAT TIME, MURRAY?

"Who knew?" Nick muttered to himself, and followed Cody out of the room.

*

Cody came back from the head and found Nick already in his bunk, curled up with his eyes closed. Stripping quickly, Cody joined him, sliding into bed and curling around his lover. "You still awake?" he whispered.

Nick rolled over to face him and wrapped both arms around him, pulling him close. "Yeah. What is it, babe?"

"This vampire murder thing's kinda spooky." Cody shivered.

"Cody, don't," Nick said firmly, raising himself on an elbow and looking down at his friend. He touched Cody's cheek and said more gently, "There's no such thing as vampires, man. You gotta believe me."

Cody looked up at him, blue eyes wide and anxious and fixed on Nick's. Nick sighed. "Baby, I mean it. Murray's right about a lot of things, but Creature Feature time..." Nick shook his head. "He's got a bee in his bonnet when it comes to ghosts and vampires and stuff, you know he does, Cody. Remember that ghost repellent? Even geniuses have blind spots, you know?"

This time, Cody smiled slightly. Nick smiled back as he watched Cody's eyes soften and he lay back down, pulling his partner close. "I love you, Cody," he murmured.

"Love you too." Cody snuggled closer as Nick rubbed his back, burying his head against Nick's shoulder. "Nick..."

"Yeah?" Nick asked softly, sliding his hand down Cody's spine, feeling his partner arch against him. Cody didn't answer, instead pushing his body close against Nick's, and kissing Nick's neck. Nick shivered as Cody's cock filled, twitching against his stomach. "Babe," he murmured half-heartedly. "We should get some sleep."

"Mmm." Cody kissed Nick's neck again, then raised his head and found Nick's mouth. "That what you wanna do?" he asked huskily as he broke the kiss.

"No," Nick said softly and pushed his hips against Cody's, his own erection hot against Cody's flesh. He hissed through his teeth as Cody pinched his nipple then claimed another kiss, harder this time. Nick rolled onto his back and pulled Cody on top of him.

Cody straddled him, leaning forward for another kiss, and Nick's hands slid down his back to cup the globes of his ass. Nick moaned into Cody's kiss, squeezing his ass and arching up against him. Cody groaned, lowering his hips and thrusting gently against Nick's stomach.

"You're so damned beautiful," Nick whispered in Cody's ear, sliding a hand between them and closing it around his cock. Cody moaned, and Nick's other hand traced the crack of his ass, tickling at his pucker.

"Nick," Cody gasped, spreading his legs wider. He dropped his head and bit gently at Nick's neck.

Nick kissed Cody's shoulder and fumbled one-handed for the lube. His other hand was firm on Cody's cock, stroking him, and Cody whimpered, biting his neck again.

The lube was cold on Cody's entrance and he yelped, then groaned as Nick's fingertips spread the glob over his skin. "Nick," he moaned, closing his eyes, trembling as Nick's finger probed him. "Nick, please."

Nick released his cock, moving his other hand back to Cody's ass. Gently, he pulled his cheeks apart. Cody whined, pushing his ass back against Nick's hands, and Nick pressed gently at the center of his hole. "God, Nick, yes," Cody gasped as Nick's finger passed his ring.

Groaning softly, Nick let himself fall into the sensation of Cody's hot passage pulling him in. Cody bucked against him and Nick pushed further in, feeling Cody opening for him as he sought his pleasure spot. He felt the nub under his finger as Cody cried out. Nick eased a second finger past Cody's rim, stretching his entrance, working his fingers in and out, and Cody trembled and moaned as each thrust massaged his prostate.

Nick greased his cock one-handed, the fingers of his other hand still buried to the hilt inside his lover. He shivered with anticipation, and turned his head to kiss Cody's cheek. "Baby," he whispered.

Cody raised his head. "Nick," he whispered raggedly, and pushed himself up off Nick's chest.

Fingers sliding out of Cody's ass, Nick grabbed the base of his own cock. Cody lowered himself and Nick groaned, holding himself steady as Cody's ring pressed against the head of his cock. "Baby, yes," he whispered, looking up into Cody's face.

"Nick..." Cody groaned hard and long as Nick's cock passed his entrance. "Nick!"

Closing his eyes, Nick flung his head back and rolled it from side to side as he sank further inside his lover. He moaned softly and moved his hands, fingers clutching at Cody's hard, muscular thighs.

Cody rocked backwards and Nick felt his lover's hips against his own. He forced his eyes open, looking up at Cody, and watched as Cody slowly started to move. He let his eyes trail downwards, over Cody's chest, the sparse gold hair glistening with sweat in the light of the bedlamp, down over the taut stomach to his cock, proud and glistening with sweat and pre-cum, bobbing as he moved.

With a moan, Nick reached for his partner's cock and Cody gasped. "Nick!" He thrust faster and Nick groaned at the friction of Cody moving around him, spreading his legs and pushing up to meet Cody's strokes.

Cody's passage tightened as his orgasm approached, and Nick whimpered, feeling his own balls contract. He stroked Cody's cock faster, panting, and it swelled in his hand even as fireworks exploded at the base of his spine.

Cody collapsed on his chest and Nick's arms closed around him automatically. They lay together in silence, recovering their breath, sweat and come slick between them. Cody kissed Nick's collarbone softly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." Nick's hands roamed over Cody's back, tracing patterns in the slowly-drying sweat. He turned his head and kissed Cody's ear. "So much, Cody. Love you so much."

Nick wriggled, and Cody, sighing happily, moved to curl up next to his lover in answer to his unspoken request. Nick shifted next to him. "Here, Cody," he whispered, and Cody stretched out as he felt a towel against his chest.

"Mmmmm," he voiced his approval softly as Nick dried him off then turned over to face him. He snuggled closer, burying his head against Nick's shoulder.

"I got you, Cody," Nick whispered in his ear, and Cody relaxed completely as Nick wrapped himself around him. "I got you, baby. Go to sleep."

*

Eyes still closed, Nick snuggled closer against Cody's back, resting his cheek against the back of Cody's neck. He tightened his arms around his lover. Early morning was one of his favorite parts of the day, curled up in the bunk while Cody slept in his arms. He lay still, basking in the warmth of Cody's body against his, listening to him breathe. _'Home.'_ Nick sighed contentedly and let the familiar sounds of the Riptide in the morning wash over him - gentle creaks and groans from her timbers, the slap of the Pacific against her hull, Murray's voice from the salon as he chatted to the Roboz.

Followed by hammering.

Nick opened his eyes, puzzled. The hammering came again. _'Not dreaming. Damn.'_ With another sigh, this one of resignation, Nick unwound himself from his lover and sat up. He'd better find out what Murray was doing with a hammer. Make sure the little guy hadn't decided to remodel the salon overnight.

"Nick?" Cody asked sleepily, rolling over and raising himself on his elbow.

"Go back to sleep, babe." Nick pulled his sweats on, and bent to kiss Cody. "Murray's hammering or something. Just gonna see what he's up to."

"Hammering?" Cody sat up, just as the noise came again. "Hammering on my boat? Nick - "

"Take it easy, babe," Nick soothed him. "It's probably just some experiment, you know?"

"Maybe so." Cody got up, blinking sleep away. "Pass me my jeans, buddy."

Nick followed Cody up the stairs to the salon and nearly cannoned into his back when he stopped suddenly at the top. "Cody - " he growled, and then broke off, staring in awe at the sight that had brought Cody to a halt.

The Riptide's salon was festooned with strings of garlic, strung across the ceiling like fat white bunting and hanging over the blinds. Six large carafes of water stood on the table. Murray was precariously balanced on the rattan chair, wielding a hammer, trying to nail a large crucifix above the stairway to the wheelhouse.

"Murray!" Cody recovered first. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Cody!" Murray looked around and lost his balance. Cody tried to steady him but Murray's windmilling arms made him stagger, and the two of them ended up in a heap on the floor.

"For God's sake." Nick stepped forward and lifted Murray bodily to his feet. "All right, Boz?" he asked, not waiting for an answer as he lifted the chair off Cody's legs. "Come on, pal." He bent and grabbed Cody's hand, helping him up, one arm going around his shoulders as Cody staggered to his feet. There was a smear of blood on his forehead.

"Fuck," Cody groaned and raised a hand to his head. "Murray! Put that damned crucifix down before you hit anyone else on the head with it! And what's all this junk anyhow?" He gestured around the salon.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Cody." Murray twisted the crucifix in his hands and looked around the room, then back at Nick and Cody. "Well, you know, I got up early this morning and I did every test I could think of on the camera and on the pictures. All the answers came out the same. And with what Quinlan told us about bodies of drained of blood - the only conclusion I can draw is that the thing I photographed last night was a real vampire, guys. So - well, I thought it would be best if we took some elementary precautions."

"Elementary precautions?" Nick echoed. "Murray, where did you get all this stuff?"

"I got the garlic at the market - it's in season at the moment which is really lucky. Then I went to see Father Bob and he got me the holy water," Murray gestured to the jugs on the table, "and loaned me the crucifix."

Cody pressed his hand to his forehead and shot Nick a pained look. Nick gave his shoulders a squeeze - _Leave it to me_ \- and turned to Murray. "Boz," he said patiently, and held out his hand for the crucifix. Murray handed it over. "I told you last night, there's no such thing as vampires, all right?" Murray opened his mouth to speak and Nick held up his hand. "And while we're sitting around thinking about vampires, the guy who attacked Amber is getting away, you know?" He looked down at the crucifix in his hands. "The only use this thing is gonna be is for slugging crooks over the head."

Murray sighed and looked from Nick to Cody. "Cody, I'm sorry about your head," he said, looking down and shaking his own head. "But what if it really is a vampire? Guys - "

"Just get rid of this stuff, Boz, okay?" Cody said irritably. "Look, call me when you're ready to go to the hospital and see Amber." He turned abruptly and headed back down the stairs.

Nick handed the crucifix back to Murray, who looked at it and then back around the room. "I just wanted..." he began sadly.

"I know you did, Murray." Nick patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Listen, just don't hammer anything else on board, all right? And how about if I help you take the holy water to your room?"

"Hey thanks, Nick!" Murray brightened. In the end, Nick managed to persuade him to remove the half the garlic as well as all the carafes to his stateroom.

"I'll get ready." Nick ran a hand over his unshaven jaw. "Then we'll go see Amber again, okay?"

"Sounds great, Nick." Murray stood by the door, clutching a string of garlic. "Are you sure you don't want to take this, Nick? For your room?"

"Thanks Murray, but you keep it." Nick patted his shoulder again, and headed for his cabin.

Cody was waiting for him there, sitting moodily on the bed. He'd shaved and dressed, and was fingering the scratch on his forehead, looking in a hand-mirror.

"I don't think you're gonna be scarred for life, babe," Nick commented, picking up his shirt and jeans.

"It's still bleeding." Cody shot him a dirty look. "I don't want blood on my clothes, but I don't want to go to the hospital with a bandage on my face!"

Nick looked at his partner and sighed. "Take the white sweater off and put on a shirt," he suggested. "Then if it does bleed it won't matter so much."

Cody shrugged unhappily. "I guess I'll put a bandage on."

"Listen." Nick put his clothes down and dropped on the bunk next to Cody. "Lie down while I take a shower, all right? Let me put some gauze on it now, and I'll bet you by the time I'm done in the bathroom it'll have stopped bleeding. Okay?"

"Okay." Cody let Nick push him down on the bunk, and smiled slightly as Nick kissed him.

"Don't move," Nick warned him, grinning. He went to the bathroom and returned quickly with a wet washcloth, a clean towel and a package of sterile gauze. He bathed the blood off Cody's forehead, confirming in the process that the scratch was as slight as he'd thought in the salon.

"Nick," Cody murmured fretfully, twisting his head away. "That's cold."

"I thought I said 'don't move'." Nick stroked Cody's cheek, then brought the cloth back against his forehead. "Babe, it's cold to help stop the bleeding, all right?"

"All right." Cody sighed but lay still as Nick finished with the washcloth and dabbed his handiwork dry with the towel. He tore the gauze package open and unfolded the soft white strip, smoothing it gently over the cut.

"There," he said, bending and kissing Cody's lips. "I think you'll live."

"Thanks." Cody smiled and Nick patted his cheek again.

As Nick had thought it would, Cody's scratch stopped bleeding by the time he'd finished in the bathroom. They headed up the stairs and Cody only rolled his eyes as he saw the remaining garlic in the salon.

"Guys!" Murray bounded up the galley stairs, brandishing two brightly colored water pistols. "Take one of these each."

Nick and Cody looked at each other. "Uh - why, Murray?" Nick asked as he took the orange toy his partner handed him and looked at it dubiously.

"They're loaded with holy water. It will burn a vampire like - well, like sulfuric acid would burn us!"

"Murray - " Cody started angrily, but Nick's hand on his arm cut him off.

"Boz, we're going to the hospital," Nick said. "And it's broad daylight. Even if there was a vampire, we're not going to meet him now."

"I guess you're right." Murray looked at the lime green gun he still held. "Well, how about if I put 'em in the glove box? Just in case?"

"Great idea, Boz." Nick squeezed Cody's arm warningly and Cody closed his mouth again. "Come on, are you ready?"

"Sure, Nick! I'll just get the crucifix Father Bob gave me for Amber!"

"Get her a water pistol while you're at it," Nick called after him as he ran down the stairs. "We'll wait in the car." He started for the hatch.

"Nick!" Cody said, following him on deck. "Water-pistols?"

"Take it easy, man." Nick slung an arm around his shoulders as they headed for the companionway. "Look at it this way. If he drops a water-pistol on your head, it won't hurt, you know?"

"You're right." Cody chuckled, pulling away as they reached the pier and going to the driver's seat of the Jimmy. Nick climbed in beside him. "Guess I'm being a little hard on him, huh?"

Nick looked back towards the companionway, watching Murray make his way slowly up it, arms full of strings of garlic and rough-cut wooden pegs. Balanced on top of his bundle was a crucifix and the lime-green water-pistol. "I dunno, pal." Nick shook his head and looked down at the orange toy still in his hand. He stuffed it in the glove compartment. "I just wish he'd stop watching monster movies and thinking the damned things are real."

Cody hesitated. "Nick, I don't agree with all the garlic and stuff, but I guess it's possible there's such a thing as ghosts, right? And maybe even vampires too?" He pressed his lips together and turned to look at his partner. "I mean, there's a lot of things we don't have answers to in this world, right?"

"Cody, what we're dealing with here is some loony-bin who thinks he's Dracula, all right?" Nick said, turning to Cody in exasperation. "Don't you - "

They both swung around sharply as brakes screeched behind them. On the pier, a huge black limo skidded to a stop just as Murray stepped through the gate. The door opened and Murray dropped his bag, a horrified expression on his face.

"What the hell?" Cody scrambled for the door.

"Come on, man." Nick was already out of the truck and running towards the limo. A thick black cloud emanated from the rear door, enveloping Murray. Nick heard a strangled yell, sharply cut off, and then the rear door slammed, the big vehicle's tires spun, and it took off up the pier. "Cody! The car!" Nick yelled, not breaking stride, sprinting in the wake of the fleeing vehicle.

Panting, he stood on the sidewalk, watching the speeding car disappear. "Fuck." Nick turned to look for Cody and the Jimmy. Instead, he saw his partner running towards him. "Cody!" Nick ran to meet him.

"The cars, Nick," Cody panted. "Someone's screwed with the Jimmy, and the 'Vette too. They won't start."

"Fuck!" Distraught, Nick turned away, taking a deep breath. "These assholes have Murray, Cody! We've got to get after 'em!"

"I know, pal." Cody nodded seriously. "Let's go talk to Quinlan. He's working this case - he must have some leads. All we need is somewhere to start."

"You're right, Cody." Nick took another deep breath. "Come on, man. Let's find a cab."

"Bozinsky's been what?" Quinlan stood up, hands on hips.

"Kidnapped by - " Cody shot Nick a look, then continued anyway. "By the vampire."

"The vampire." Quinlan snorted. "Just a minute." He pushed the button on the intercom. "Sanders! Get in here. Your good buddy Lestat's been at work again."

A young black man hurried into the office, carrying a file. "We got a lead?" he asked eagerly, looking from Quinlan to Cody and Nick.

"Allen, Ryder, this is Sanders. He's gathering info on this murdering asshole." Quinlan dropped into his seat, leaning forward over the desk. "Sanders, Lestat snatched Bozinsky, the witness that interrupted the attack on the girl last night. These guys are Bozinsky's partners. They're PIs, and they'll help out."

"Lestat snatched a guy?" Sanders took one of the seats in front of Quinlan's desk, looking from his boss to Nick and Cody. "Wow, that's a completely new development. So far all his attacks have been on women. And he attacked them where he found them."

Cody took the other seat in front of Quinlan's desk. Nick grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and brought it over, positioning it next to his partner's. "Seems like the guy grabbed Murray for a different reason than the murders," Cody said slowly. He glanced up at Nick, then looked back at Sanders. "I wonder if Murray saw something last night?"

"What about Amber?" Nick took his seat, half-turning towards Cody and pushing his knee against his leg. "Nothing's happened to her, has it?"

"No, and we've still got a guard on her." Quinlan nodded. "Nothing useful in her statement, was there, Sanders?"

"No, sir." Sanders flipped through the file, and shook his head. "Maybe there was something Bozinsky saw that the girl didn't?"

"How could that happen?" Cody objected.

"Hey," Nick said slowly. "Quinlan, Sanders, listen. Murray tried to take some pictures last night with a camera he invented. None of them came out, but maybe the murderer thinks they did? Maybe there's something on that camera that can help us!"

"Great idea, Nick!" Cody turned to him, nodding enthusiastically. "But - do you think we can get at any of that information without Murray? It's all on the computer!"

"Sanders here's pretty good on the computers," Quinlan said, leaning back. "Why don't you take him along, see what you come up with?"

"Can't hurt." Nick shrugged and stood up. "Let's give it a shot."

Back on the Riptide, Sanders stopped in the doorway to Murray's room. "Wow!" he exclaimed, looking from the computers to the Roboz, standing next to the table. "State of the art!"

"Sure hope you can operate this stuff," Cody said to him, gesturing towards the equipment. "Because me and Nick, well, we're not so hot at this side of the business."

"I hope I can too." Sanders shot Cody a smile. "So where's this camera?"

"Right here. It's still hooked up." Nick pointed to the Comp-u-cam, still lying on the table, an umbilical cord of wires tethering it to the Roboz.

"Let's have a look." Sanders sat down in Murray's chair and his fingers ran over the keyboard.

Roboz's head whirred as it turned towards the young sergeant. Its screen lit up, displaying: HELLO, I'M ROBOZ.

"Hey cool!" Sanders giggled. "Hey Roboz, it's nice to meet you. I'm Wes."

NICE TO MEET YOU, WES

Sanders giggled again, and then started typing quickly. The monitor on the desk flashed and the gray cloud Nick and Cody had seen the previous night appeared.

"Murray said all the night photos were over-exposed," Nick said doubtfully.

"Okay." Sanders looked over his shoulder at Nick and Cody, standing watching him. "Let's see what else we have here." He pushed some more keys.

The display flashed again, and a picture of the beach slowly took shape. "Murray was testing this on the beach yesterday," Cody explained. "I guess these aren't important."

"Okay," Sanders said again, and typed another command.

"More beach," Cody said with a sigh, watching the picture appear.

Sanders' hands moved towards the keyboard, but Nick grabbed his arm, leaning forward. "Wait a minute!" He stared intently at the screen. "It's hard to see, but look, in the background there. Cody? Isn't that the limo that snatched Murray?"

"Nick, I think you're right!" Cody leaned forward for a closer look. "Maybe this is the answer! Let's see if there are more pictures."

Sanders' fingers flew over the keys, and in the fourth photograph they found a shot that gave a clearer view of the vehicle. "Right," Sanders said, looking at the Roboz. "In theory, your partner's designed this so the computer can analyze these pictures. But I don't know the command to give it."

Cody and Nick exchanged a grin. "Roboz!" Cody said. "Image analysis mode."

Roboz's head turned with a whir, and its screen displayed IMAGE ANALYSIS MODE. Just as it had last night, the monitor flashed and the picture disappeared, replaced by green numbers scrolling quickly up the screen. "Oh, wow!" Sanders leant forward, staring in awe.

Nick moved to stand next to Cody. "Glad we're showing him a good time," he muttered, pushing his shoulder against his partner's.

"Yeah, him and Murray are gonna get on great." Cody nodded, grinning.

As they watched, the numbers on the screen slowed to a halt, and were replaced by some lines of text. "Wow!" Sanders exclaimed again. "I can't wait to meet your partner, guys. Murray, did you say his name was?" He tapped the keyboard again, and the printer clacked to life.

"Murray Bozinsky." Cody nodded. "That's right."

Sanders picked up the sheet of paper the printer had produced. "I just wish the police computers were half as efficient," he said, with an awestruck glance at the Roboz. "Right here, I've got a printout from the Vehicle Information Database on that limo. Have you got any idea how long that would've taken me to get at the PD?" He shook his head.

"Never mind that now." Nick grabbed the young sergeant's shoulder. "You've got an address there, right? So we've got a place to start. Let's get moving."

*

Nick got up from his perch on the edge of Quinlan's desk. "Cody, we gotta do something," he said in frustration. "This is taking too damned long. That asshole's out there and he's got Murray - "

"I know, buddy. I know. Take it easy." Cody stood up and put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "You know Quinlan's moving this as fast he can." He looked out into the squadroom where the lieutenant stood, barking orders to a group of twenty uniformed cops. Sanders stood at his side, another manila folder in his hand.

"I know he is." Nick pulled away from Cody and paced the room. "I just wanna be doing something, you know? I feel so damned useless here."

"Yeah, Nick, I know. But from what Sanders found out, that address is the headquarters of some kind of society. That might mean a lot of people there, Nick. Our best chance of getting Murray back is going in with the cops, you know that."

"You're right." Nick turned back to his partner. "But Cody - "

"We're ready to roll!" Quinlan strode into the office and spread a large map out on the desk. "Here's the location." One thick finger stabbed at a point on the map. Cody and Nick crowded close. "It's in the hills by the Palos Verdes Reservior. Local cops are meeting us there."

Nick and Cody looked at each other. "Let's take the Mimi," Nick said tensely.

"Good idea." Quinlan nodded sharply. "It's some kind of old church. The Nosferatu Society that's based there has got twenty-seven registered members. No idea how many of the twenty-seven are in on this of course, or how many of 'em are gonna be there to greet us. Safest to assume they're all crooks and they'll be rolling out the red carpet."

"Yeah." Cody nodded. "Right on that one. Okay, Quinlan, we're on our way."

*

A large bundle awaited them next to the Screaming Mimi. "What the hell?" Cody bent over it, frowning.

"Who knows and who cares, man. Come on!" Nick was already halfway up to the cockpit.

"Nick, wait."

"What?" Nick looked down.

"It's Murray's anti-vampire stuff, pal." Cody looked up at Nick unhappily. "The label says 'Vampire Protection Kit: Screaming Mimi'."

"We'll get him back, Cody," Nick said fiercely. "Throw that stuff in. Come on, man."

Cody lifted the bundle into the hold and climbed in after it, wincing as Mimi sputtered into life. As always, he held his breath until the rotors started. Nick's voice came clearly through the headset: _"Dear Lord, bless this aircraft and make her fly straight to Murray."_

"Amen, buddy." Cody pulled the heavy door closed and climbed up into the co-pilot's seat. "Nick, we got a crucifix each, a couple of gallons of holy water, six sharpened stakes and a bushel or so of garlic back there. Should be enough to do for any vampires that are hanging around."

"I'm more worried about the murdering asshole than the vampires, Cody."

"Fuck." Cody sighed. "I'll hang his damned crucifix for him myself, soon as we get him home safe again. I'm - hell, Nick, I'm worried about this, pal."

Nick looked at him sadly and nodded. "Me too. But we're gonna get him back, Cody. You hear me?"

"Yeah, Nick." Cody nodded and looked away. "Hope we get there before dark."

"That must be it," Nick said. They'd flown over lush and spacious Rolling Hills and the Palos Verdes Reservoir gleamed cool and green below them. He banked and Cody saw a paved road running away from the small lake. At the end of the road stood a stone building, surrounded by large trees. As they turned, the cross on the roof stood out in sharp relief against the setting sun and Cody felt unexplained dread rise in his throat.

"Come in, Quinlan," Nick barked gruffly into the radio. "This is N-six-niner-eight. We have a visual. Over."

"Quinlan here. Locals are on the scene. We're ten minutes away. Hold your position. Over."

Nick pressed his lips together and banked Mimi again. Without a word, he brought her down gently in a field on the other side of the road. "Come on," he snapped, climbing out. "Get the rifles, man. I'm not waiting another ten minutes."

Cody scrambled for the hold and pulled the guns out. He hesitated, looking at Murray's bundle, and Nick appeared at the door. "Just the gun, Cody," he said quietly, and Cody turned back with a sigh.

"Here, buddy." He passed Nick his rifle and jumped out of the chopper.

He landed, turned to his partner, and found himself pinned by Nick's intense blue eyes, gazing at him fiercely. "What - " he started, and then Nick grabbed him, mouth on his, hard and insistent. Cody pressed back against him, glad of the instant's closeness. "Nick," he whispered. Fear was cold in the pit of his stomach, fear for Murray and fear of what they'd find inside the old church.

Nick didn't speak but his hand slid up Cody's arm; a signal in the sign language Cody sometimes thought he knew better than English. _You're with me. Stay close._

Cody looked down and took a deep breath, then raised his eyes to Nick's face and nodded. His hand touched Nick's elbow in answer - _I'm ready. I'm right here._ Nick nodded back and turned, heading for the sparse hedge that bordered the field, keeping low. Cody dropped into position behind him, his hand light on the small of Nick's back.

They crept down the hedge and got to the road. "Where the hell are these local cops?" Nick muttered, looking up and down. "You'd think a helicopter landing might make them pay attention."

"Too quiet." Cody shivered, dropping to one knee, cold fear clutching at his gut. The old church crouched amongst the dark, forbidding trees, shadowy and... _'Evil,'_ Cody thought, shivering again.

Nick's hand dropped on his back, warm and solid and reassuring, and Cody swallowed hard. _'Murray,'_ he reminded himself.

"Quinlan's less than five minutes away now," Nick murmured, close against his ear. "Let's do it, pal." Without waiting for a response, Nick crossed the road at a run, heading straight for the front door.

Cody scrambled to his feet and sprinted after him.

The door swung open at Nick's touch, and Nick flattened himself against the wall of the porch, gesturing for Cody to do the same. He peeked cautiously around the doorjamb.

Inside, the old church had been stripped of pews and furnishings, leaving a huge and empty room. Dust and dead leaves were piled in the corners. Looking further inside, Nick saw a long table set up at the end of the room, adorned with two fat black candles and a chalice. Above the makeshift altar hung an enormous painting of a black, nightmare creature. Its snake-like body squirmed sinuously over the canvas and its red, beady eyes glowed above a flickering yellow tongue. Nick gulped and hurriedly looked away.

Slowly, rifle at the ready, he crept through the door. He felt rather than saw Cody follow him and suppressed the urge to grab his partner's arm. _'Murray.'_ He slipped along the wall to the right of the door, alert for any sign of movement, knowing Cody was doing the same to the left.

There was nothing in the room except the grotesque parody of the altar. He and Cody circumnavigated the walls and met underneath the painting of the ghastly lizard. They looked at each other in frustration, and Cody turned to the table. Gingerly, he raised the cloth that covered it - and recoiled in horror as he saw a coffin lying beneath the table. "Nick!" he hissed.

"Come on!" Nick dropped to his knees and tugged at the wooden box.

"What are you doing?" Cody whispered sharply, grabbing his partner's shoulder. "Nick - "

Ignoring him, Nick heaved the lid off the coffin with a grunt of satisfaction. "Murray!" Their partner, bound and gagged, lay in the velvet-lined interior. Frantically Nick tore at the gag. "Murray, are you okay?"

"Nick! Cody!" Murray panted. "Guys, thank God! The vampires - "

"Hush, Boz." Nick helped him sit up and Cody dropped to his knees beside him, helping Nick with the ropes. They had Murray free in seconds. "Come on, man. Let's get out of here."

Between them, Nick and Cody lifted Murray to his feet. Cramped from the hours in the coffin, Murray stumbled and would have fallen again. Nick caught him. "You can do it, Murray," Cody said encouragingly.

Murray groaned softly and hung on to Nick tightly. "Ow!" He took a halting step. "Don't worry, guys, I'm fine!"

"You're not fine," Nick growled. "Come on." Supporting Murray, he headed for the door.

They'd gone three steps when a crash from behind them froze them in their tracks. Looking back, Cody saw the huge painting on the floor. A tall man in a dark cape jumped down from behind it, leaping over the altar and starting after them. Cody grabbed Murray's other arm and between them he and Nick lifted Murray bodily. They ran for the door.

They'd nearly made it when suddenly another figure dropped directly in their path. Looking up, Cody choked back a cry of horror. On the ceiling of the church hung two more figures, wrapped in black cloaks. As he watched, they dropped the fifteen feet to the ground, landing lightly on their feet. He looked back and saw the man who'd jumped from behind the painting stalking slowly towards them. A black mist rolled around his feet, and Cody thought he saw the face of the beast from the painting in it.

"Cody!" Nick's voice was tense and low. "Ready?"

Cody grabbed Murray's arm tighter. "Ready," he said, terror cracking in his voice. They dodged the menacing figure in front of them and sprinted towards the exit. Nick sprayed rifle fire behind them as Cody struggled with the heavy door. The four vampires paced towards them, not hurrying. Nick didn't think he could have missed with the rifle, but none of them flinched as the gunfire echoed around the room.

"Guys!" Murray cried despairingly. "The holy water - "

Cody got the door open and held it while Nick pulled Murray through. He was about to follow his partners when something grabbed his wrist. Turning, Cody looked in horror into the face of the vampire with the shadows around his feet. His gun clattered to the ground, unheeded. Cody tried to yank himself free, but the grip of the vampire, cold and steely, pulled him inexorably back inside the church. The heavy door slammed as he heard Nick scream his name.

Wildly, Cody looked around him. There was no sign of the three vampires who had dropped from the ceiling. He turned back to his captor, trembling.

The vampire's face was chalk white, and his lips and eyelids were black. Black hair receded from a high forehead. "Welcome to my humble abode." His voice was low and mellifluous, and Cody saw sharp yellow incisors flash in the dim light.

The heavy door shuddered under a rain of blows and Cody jumped. He tore his eyes from the vampire. "Nick!" he yelled, struggling against the grip on his wrist. The vampire's hold didn't falter and Cody threw a punch that connected hard with the vampire's shoulder.

It was like hitting a concrete wall. Cody cried out in pain and struggled harder.

"Be still," the vampire said, his voice carrying the cold of the grave. Cody shuddered. The black mist around the vampire's feet billowed and grew, and Cody froze as it wrapped around his legs, cold and thick and cloying. "Come," said the vampire, and Cody followed, stumbling through the clinging substance, as he was dragged towards the vampire altar.

Outside the church, Nick confronted Quinlan. "I have got to get in there," he yelled. "He's got Cody!"

"Ryder, we're getting in there, all right? These local cops are on their way. If you'd just held your position like I goddamn told you to - "

"Quinlan, if you think I'll sit on my ass and wait for you when my partners are in danger you got another think coming, all right? We got Murray out, and now I'm going to get Cody. Get out of my way!" Nick pushed past him to the door of the church.

"There's got to be another way." Murray staggered to his feet. "Nick! There must be another door."

"Where, Boz? I didn't see it." Nick turned in frustration.

"It should be - " Murray hesitated. "On the left," he said finally. "Churches are traditionally built with the vestry door on the left at the rear. And Nick... the gun didn't do any good. Did you bring the water-pistols?"

"No." Nick shook his head. "But everything you left for the Mimi is here." He indicated the big pink machine in the field across the road. "Murray, I got to try for that back door, okay?" He didn't wait for an answer, jogging towards the rear of the building. Murray looked after him, then turned and limped slowly towards the Mimi.

Nick paced up and down the blank wall in frustration. He stopped suddenly, seeing a blemish in the plaster. A close look showed the lines where a doorway had been bricked up and plastered over. "Hell." He kicked it angrily. "No fucking use anyhow."

He took a deep breath. Surely anyone, even a vampire living out here, would want a back door. Otherwise they'd be caught like a rat in a trap. What was on the inside? He pictured the empty room.

_'Nothing,'_ Nick thought disgustedly, and then the image of the vampire jumping out of the wall came to him. He was off and running, around the corner. Sure enough, part way up the back wall, a hatch hung ajar. He jumped for it, trying to gain purchase against the wall, but his feet slipped on the mossy, overgrown stone and he fell to the ground.

"Nick!" Murray hurried around the corner, walking more easily now. "Nick, wait! We got the stuff."

Scrambling to his feet, Nick found Murray and Sanders, clutching garlic, stakes and a crucifix each. Nick bit his lip and unslung the rifle from his shoulder. "Thanks, Murray. Hold that while I get up there, okay?"

"Let me help." Sanders dropped his armload and stepped forward. "I'll boost you."

"Okay." Nick eyed the young policeman's slight form without comment and stepped under the hatch. He looked up at it as he felt the officer's hand close on his leg. _'Cody. I'm coming, babe.'_

"On three," Sanders said, and Nick grunted agreement. The young guy counted and Nick jumped upwards, catching hold, pulling himself in.

He held himself on his knees in the aperture, looking around. A dark, narrow passage was straight ahead of him. The rough-hewn stone walls glistened wetly in the light coming in through the open hatch.

"Nick!" He looked back down as Murray called him. "Take this!"

Nick grimaced to himself, but reached down and took the stake Murray held out. "Give me the gun, Boz," he whispered.

"Oh! Oh, sure, Nick." Murray passed the weapon up, barrel first. Nick winced, ducking away from the pointing rifle. He slung the weapon over his shoulder and felt the comforting bump of it against his hip.

"Cover this exit, guys," he said, looking down at them. "Sanders, you got a gun?"

"Sure." Sanders looked surprised, and unholstered his weapon. "You think I'll need it?"

"Anything comes out of here that isn't me or Cody, you use it, man." Nick nodded. "Murray, you get hold of one of those stakes, all right?"

"You bet, Nick." Murray bent and picked up a stake, crucifix firmly clutched in his other hand. Around his neck, Nick saw a string of garlic. "Nick - be careful."

Nick turned back to the passage and crept forward. It wasn't long, and he'd only taken a few steps between the slimy walls when it got lighter, and he found himself looking into the huge dim room of the old church. Shivering, he pressed himself back against the rock, feeling the cold dampness seeping into his bones. _'Cody.'_ He scanned the room, seeing no movement, and remembering the earlier surprise, looked up.

There were no vampires on the ceiling, but what there was surprised him even more. He hadn't seen them earlier - he'd had other things on his mind, after all - but hanging suspended from the roof of the old church were three movie projectors. Nick recognized them from his summers working at the Prospect Theatre. He chewed his lip. That explained the bullet-proof vampires chasing them out of the church earlier. But it didn't answer the question of where Cody was. Slowly, he inched forward until he could see the altar below him, and caught his breath.

Cody, hands bound behind him, was kneeling in front of the altar. The vampire stood over him, a hand on the back of his neck, forcing his head down onto the table. As Nick watched in horror, the black mist around the vampire's feet roiled up into the shape of the painted lizard and slithered towards Cody's face. Cody struggled weakly and the vampire bent over him.

With a roar, Nick leapt from the niche, striking the vampire and knocking him off Cody. He hit the ground hard, rolling, grabbing for the monster again, but the vampire was faster. He grabbed Nick by the shoulders, slamming him against the ground and going for his throat. Nick choked, trying to fight, but the vampire was incredibly strong and he couldn't get any purchase. The long fingers closed on his throat.

Murray's stake was still in Nick's hand, and he thrashed mightily, freeing his arm. He aimed a blow with all his strength. It connected with the back of his assailant's head, and Nick scrambled up as the vampire toppled forward, unconscious.

"Cody!" Nick ran to his partner. Cody was crawling towards the wall, away from the black mist that still seethed in front of the altar, puffing into clouds and then falling back in on itself. Nick grabbed him, feeling his partner shaking.

"Nick," Cody whispered as he tore at his bonds.

"I got you, Cody," Nick said, ripping away the ropes that bound his friend's arms. "You're safe now, babe." He pulled Cody close, holding him while he untied his legs one-handed. Cody shook, clinging to Nick, head buried against Nick's shoulder.

"Easy, Cody," Nick whispered, close against his partner's ear. "Easy, baby. I got you. You're safe."

Cody raised his head and Nick saw the panic in his eyes, close to the surface. "Nick," he gulped. "The black stuff... the vampire..."

"Hush," Nick said firmly, his own gaze locking hard on Cody's frightened blue eyes. "Cody, we have to get out of here, okay?"

"Okay." Cody nodded, swallowing hard, and Nick helped him to his feet. Cody shot a glance at the vampire stretched on the ground and shivered.

"Come on, babe." Nick pulled Cody towards the gaping hole above the picture on the ground. "This way." He boosted Cody up and pulled himself up behind him. "Come on," he encouraged again, and Cody looked nervously back at him over his shoulder.

A crashing sound from the front of the church heralded the police successfully breaking through the front doors. Cody yelped at the sound and stumbled. Nick steadied him and turned him to face the way out. "Go, baby," he said. "I'm right here. Come on."

Heart thundering in his chest, Cody squared his shoulders and headed down the narrow passage. The light from the hatch was one of the sweetest things he'd ever seen and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Nick's hands were on his back, strong and reassuring.

"Murray! Sanders!" Nick called.

"Nick!" Murray stood below the hatch, looking up anxiously. "Cody! Thank God!"

Cody opened his eyes, and let Nick guide him to the edge. He swung himself off it, landing lightly, feeling Murray grip his shoulder. He looked up at Nick anxiously and folded his arms across his chest.

Nick dropped down beside him and Cody sighed in relief as his arm went around him again. He moved closer to Nick, hardly hearing Murray's excited questions. Nick steered him a little away from the hatch and sat him down on the grass, dropping beside him and putting his arm around him again.

Taking a deep breath, Cody felt his pulse slow. He leaned into Nick, and heard Murray saying "What about the vampire, Nick? What happened?"

Shuddering, Cody thought of the ghastly figure bending over him. Nick squeezed his shoulders. "It's not a vampire," Nick said firmly. "I hit it over the head with the stake, Murray, and it's just as unconscious as anyone else would be, all right?"

"With the stake?" A broad grin broke over Murray's face. "You hit him with the stake? Nick, that's so boss!"

"Good thinking!" Sanders was grinning just as broadly.

"Yeah," Nick said drily. "I guess it is." He turned to Cody. "How you feeling, man?" Cody shivered and looked away.

A clatter from above made them all look up. The vampire leapt from the hatch, landing in amongst them. Cody cringed away and Nick, halfway to his feet, turned back to his partner. The vampire slammed into Murray, knocking him flying, and turned for Sanders, teeth bared.

Sanders raised his gun and shot him. With a strangled screech, the vampire grabbed at his chest and fell on the grassy bank.

*

"Seems like vampires aren't bullet-proof," Quinlan said, smirking. He stood in the salon of the Riptide, hands on hips, Sanders at his side clutching the ubiquitous manila folder. "That one wasn't, anyhow."

Nick sighed. "That setup in there with the projected images of the vampires, that was pretty complicated. What was that all about?"

Sanders spoke up. "The guy - he was born John Williams but he changed his name to Vladimir Drakul - was wanted in 6 states for rape and kidnapping. All the cases had ritualistic aspects. It seems he was - well, he thought he was a vampire, at any rate. Living in that deconsecrated church and preaching what he called the 'Word of Nosferatu'. The setup you saw in there - the movie-vampires and the mechanical black mist - was primarily for convincing his congregation he was a real vampire. We rounded up the other members of the society, but it seems like they're just schmucks who like vampires. We'll keep a pretty close eye on them for a while, that's for sure." He opened his folder and flicked through some papers. "That mist device was a pretty complicated piece of machinery," he said, looking up again. "It housed the suction pump he used to drain his victims' blood."

"He sure was a really nasty piece of work. Killing those poor women in cold blood..." Murray shivered. "I'm so glad Amber's all right."

"She's being released from the hospital tomorrow," Quinlan agreed. "Bozinsky, you did a good job getting the lead on this creep, I'll give you that."

"Thanks, Lieutenant!" Murray looked at Quinlan in surprise. "I'm just glad he didn't turn out to be a real vampire, after all." He looked at the three crucifixes on the table. "I guess I should take these back to Father Bob. And the holy water." He frowned. "Although - can you reuse holy water? I mean, do I take it back to him, or - it seems wrong to tip it out."

"I guess you can take it back to him, Murray." Cody chuckled softly and moved closer to Nick. He knew the vampire hadn't been real, but the fear he'd felt in the old church hadn't completely dissipated yet. Nick's arm went around him, tight and reassuring.

"Great." Murray smiled distractedly. "What I still can't understand is what went wrong with the Comp-u-cam. I guess that's something I'll never know."

Sanders stepped forward eagerly. "Uh - Murray, I had an idea about that. I've done a lot of work with cameras, and you know, when we were looking at the pictures from the beach I thought I saw symptoms of a slight light-bleed. I wonder - I mean - " the young policeman halted, uncertain. "I kind of wondered if you might let me look at it with you? That image analysis - it's - it's state of the art!" he finished in a rush.

Murray brightened instantly. "Light-bleed you say, Wes? How interesting! Why don't we go and look at it now?"

"I'll leave you ladies to your tea-party," Quinlan said sarcastically, turning for the stairs. He paused halfway up, looking back into the salon. "Thanks fellas," he said, and was gone.

"Wow." Nick stretched. "Thanked by Quinlan. We're going up in the world."

"Come on, Wes." Murray rushed towards the stairs. "Wow, if we can get the bug in this device ironed out - " The two men disappeared down the stairs.

Cody stood up and headed for the coffeepot, pouring himself a cup and turning back to face Nick. He leaned against the counter and looked at his friend unhappily.

Nick got up and crossed to his partner. Without speaking, he took the coffee out of his hands and put it on the counter, then pulled Cody close. He slid his hands under his shirt and ran them over the skin of his back and Cody sighed. "Nick," he muttered unhappily.

Gently, Nick kissed Cody's temple.

"I haven't been that scared in fifteen years," Cody said quietly, pulling away. He paced restlessly into the middle of the room, then turned back. "Nick..."

"There's no shame in being scared." Nick looked his partner in the eye. "That black undulating stuff is still giving me the creeps, pal."

Cody shuddered. "Me too," he admitted, relaxing a little. "Nick, I couldn't get away from him! And when I hit him, it didn't seem to have any effect." He looked away again.

Nick went to him. "Cody." He put his hands on his partner's shoulders. "I jumped him and he pinned me straight away. If I hadn't had Murray's stake in my hand, I couldn't have got away from him either. Listen to me, okay? He wasn't a vampire, Cody, but what he was was a murderer who was doing his best to kill us both. If you weren't scared, there'd be something wrong with you, all right?"

"I guess so." Cody looked back at Nick and smiled slightly. "Murray's stakes saved the day, huh?"

"They sure did." Nick pulled Cody close again, and this time Cody returned the embrace, relaxing.

"Thanks," he murmured softly, against Nick's neck.

"Pleasure." Nick hugged him tightly. "Now, whaddaya say we take the Ebbtide out to Fisherman's Island? Do some fishing?"

Cody closed his eyes, thinking of clean, cool air and the feel of the boat on the open water. The last of his fear slipped away. "Great idea, Nick." He smiled, remembering the small sandy beach on the far side of Fisherman's Island, accessible only by boat. It would be deserted this time of year. He opened his eyes and looked into Nick's, grinning as he saw the same thought reflected there. "You gonna pack lunch?"

"Sure, Cody." Nick grinned back and leaned in for a kiss. "We might get hungry out there. 'Specially if we don't catch any fish."


End file.
